hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
Aria H. Kanzaki
"I'll blast a big hole in you!" Aria Holmes Kanzaki (神崎・H・アリア Kanzaki H Aria) a.k.a. Sherlock Holmes the 4th, female transfer student of Butei High school. An "Assault" department elite rank S (The highest rank) Butei, she wishes to recruit Kinji as a partner after their encounter. She can wield two guns or two swords at the same time, earning the title of a "Quadra". Her weapons of choice are M1911 pistol (also known as Colt Government) for guns, and two undersized Japanese swords known as "Kodachi". Her main goal is to defeat the IU and exonerate her mother. She also starts to have feelings for Kinji but shows it in a different way than other people. History Aria has a background as a Butei in Europe, namely England, and this is attributed to her lineage as a descendant of Sherlock Holmes. Aria seems to have started becoming a Butei there, and so this is most likely where she has earnced her title of Quadra and her S-Rank. It has been mentioned that she has received the title of "Dame" and even been opportioned a piece of territory she recalls to be called "Baskerville". Abilities Aria is an extremely skilled close ranged fighter, being and S-Rank Assault. She is extremely capable in Aru=Kata gunfights and close quarters combat as well. Aria is also capable of impressive acrobatic feats and physical strength. Aria seems to have taken up Close Quarter Combat training in the area of Vale Tudo, a Brazillian martial art technique. Aria possesses twin "Kodachi" or "Wakizashi" hidden in the back of her uniform, and she can use these to an impressive degree as well. How they don't hinder her in battle remains to be seen. Appearance She is a girl with very long strawberry blonde hair tied in two ponytails. Her hair accessories are decorated with pink cone-shaped objects that look like tiny horns. Aria also has camellia-colored irises. Aria mostly wears the standard uniform of Tokyo Butei High School, and wears black thighhighs as well. It is later revealed that her hair and eye color are originally flax blonde hair and azure respectively, and the drastic change was caused by a Hidan bullet embedded in her body. The Hidan bullet also has the ability to extend a person's lifetime, but at the same time, it will heavily delay all growth in one's body. This is why Aria, despite being 16 years old, possesses a petite physique. Aria has a height of 142 cm (4'7") and weighs 45 kg. Personality Aria is considered to be a tsundere, who prioritizes her own pride most of the time. She is self-centered, rude, has an immature attitude, and blushes quickly. Aria is quick to jump to conclusions based on the situation in front of her, although this doesn't really happen in battle. This leads to a lot of violence later on in the series, although sometimes, she is not the one who initiates it. Aria is a very loud person, and always expresses her opinions shamelessly. She also usually hides her ulterior motives, especially when it came to having Kinji as a partner. She is also impossibly stubborn about almost everything she believes in, but a fair example of this is her belief of Kanae's innocence. Relationships 'Kinji Tohyama' Aria finds Kinji idiotic in most cases, which leads to the nickname she gave him: "Idiot Kinji". Aria, however, deeply cares for Kinji as a friend, but she just doesn't show it due to her prideful nature. An example is when Kinji got sick, and Aria took the trouble of purchasing medicine for him from a far-ish location, but she didn't outright tell him. Aria may have fallen in love from Kinji from Episode 1, however it was his Hysteria Mode personality she found highly attractive. But later on in the series, it is constantly shown she actually harbors romantic feelings for Kinji and is just afraid to express her emotions and is also too prideful to do so. Instead, she keeps Kinji in a locked-relationship and doesn't allow Kinji to move in on other girls and vice-versa. 'Reki' Aria considers Reki somewhat like a friend, even though the two don't necessarily socialize. This is due to both having similar traits: both being S-Rank and are short, petite girls. Aria also respects Reki, and it should be vice-versa. However, Aria may see Reki as an extremely powerful rival in the war over Kinji's affections, and the events shown in Light Novel Volume 6 have shown that Aria was willing to break off their "friendship" over Reki's actions. However, the two now see each other as equal respectable rivals. 'Kanae Kanzaki' Aria is Kanae's daughter, and loves her very much, to the point where she'd be willing to put her life on the line to prove she's innocent. But like most mothers, Kanae has the capacity to embarass Aria in a tight situation (Episode 3). Category:Characters Category:Students of Tokyo Butei High School Category:Quadra Category:Characters with Ancestry Category:Team Baskerville Category:Supernatural User